date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 14
is the 14th volume of Date A Live light novel series. The novel was released on March 19, 2016. Publisher's Summary Make the tenth Spirit, Mukuro , who closed off her heart and wanders through space, fall in love!? After the Spirits' visit to the shrine for New Year, the new school term begins. The returning peaceful days was destroyed by a meteorite from space due to a Spirit wandering through the cosmos, Hoshimiya Mukuro. “Muku cannot feel this thing called loneliness” Will the feelings from Earth reach Mukuro?――.http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=321505000333 Fujimi Shobo's Summary Make the tenth Spirit, Mukuro, who closed off her heart and wanders through space, fall in love!? Welcoming a new year in January, the Spirits are busy with their visit to the shrine for New Year. The new school term has begun for Raizen High School. As for the high schooler, Itsuka Shido, his normal peaceful days were destroyed by the meteorite that came flying in from space. “—We are also confirming the Spirit for the first time” By the hands of the Hoshimiya Mukuro, the tenth Spirit wandering through the cosmos. Shidou attempted to converse with her through a telecommunication image from Earth towards space, however…… “It’s annoying to be caught up in your hypocrisy. Never show yourself in front of Muku for the second time”. He received a strong rejection like never before. In order to draw out the inner thoughts of the Spirit that closed off her feelings and locked her heart, date her and make her fall in love!? Story Notes *Introducing a new Spirit, Mukuro Hoshimiya *Mukuro points out the hypocrisy in Shido's action, noting how he is actually making the Spirits weaker and more vulnerable to DEM by sealing them. *Kotori takes the others to he construction location of the Fraxinus EX. *During the process, the group encounters Woodman and Karen, with the former confessing to being part of DEM but having since left due to falling in love with the First Spirit. *DEM launches a surprise attack on the Ratatoskr base. During the attack, Westcott use to transport Shido and the Spirits into a fantasy world. *Shido and the Spirits assume new forms based on various fairy tales throughout literature. *Shido and the others are able to escape thanks to the appearance of Shido's fantasy counterpart, who created from the dojin they made. *Shido gets a pep talk from his fantasy counterpart. *Fraxinus EX begins its maiden voyage to space in order to begin the mission to save Mukuro. Chapters *Prologue: Awakening of the Stars *Chapter 1: First Shrine Visit of the Year *Chapter 2: The Spirit from Space *Chapter 3: New Wings *Chapter 4: Fairy Tale *Chapter 5: Hero Characters *Shido Itsuka *Mukuro Hoshimiya *Tohka Yatogami *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Yoshino *Yamai Sisters *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi *Nia Honjou *Mana Takamiya *Tamae Okamine *Ai Yamabuki *Mii Fujibakama *Mai Hazakura *Ellen Mira Mathers *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott *Karen Nora Mathers *Reine Murasame References Navigation Media Category:Light Novel Category:Media Category:Main Story